The red coats are comming the red coats are coming
by TheGoddessWhitlock
Summary: Sophia has been out of sight and out of mind for far to long, Now she's out for blood. Aro has taken somthing dear from her, and now she wants it back, the war with the Cullen clan is the perfect way to get it back. But what she finds on her way to take down Volturi is somthing she never thought she would find. Rated M just incase. GarrettxOC or AlistairxOC havn't desided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I own nothing but Sophia and the plot.

* * *

Alistair POV  
_

I stood on a tree as I watched them train the newborn to use her gifts, smirking abit each time the Denali woman shocked Edward. Though I didn't show it, I really had come to care for the half breed in the short day that I had been here. She had shown me, well everything. I watched as the Garrett challanged Kate's powers. She offered to show him, hand sparking with blue electricity and he exepted. As Garrett moved closer to Kate, a smug smirk on his face, a voice called from the trees.

"I wouldn't if I were you." all heads turned to face the girl in the tree. She was young, physically only 15 maybe 16. She had wild, thick black hair that reached down to her shoulders, it was knotted with twigs and leaves. Her dress, or what remained of it, hung in tatters to her thin frame, barly covering what it needed too. Her creamy skin was caked in dried mud and dirt. She was crouched low on the branch, one hand in between her legs, grasping said branch, wile the other hung onto the branch above her. As smile played on her lips. But what was most striking about the girl was her eyes. They took on the red color of a human drinker, but the ring around her irises, rather than being black, were blue. A deep dark blue, but blue none the less.

"Sophia." She grinned down at the one who greeted her. "Hello Kate, long time no see." I knew this girl was a succubus the moment I saw her. Everything about her screamed it. She jumped from the tree and landed gracfully onto the ground next to Garrett. Every male in the clearing had his eyes on her, she really was a piece of work. Her hips swayed beautifully as she aproched the Denali woman and wrapped her arms around the other's neck.

"It is good to see you again, my old friend." As the girl spoke, it was obvious she hadn't used her voice in a wile, not that that was suprising, most nomads were loners and didn't speak often. But even with the scratchy texture of it, her voice was still like that of a siren, beautiful enought to lure anyone into her clutches.

I jumped from the tree and aproched the group, carful to keep my distance. I leaned against a tree and watched her embrace everyone she knew, which seemed to only be the Denali tribe and Carlisle, before her eyes turned to the unfamiliars. "Who are you?" that would be eather the half breed or the newborn. I didn't turn to see which.

"I am known by many names. But the one That I am known by here, Is Sophia." the half breed aproched her and smiled. "My name is Nessie." a soft growl was heard from the newborn, I guess she hadn't taken to the nickname, I had to smirk at that. The young vampire crouched down so she was eye level with the girl, her elbows came to rest on her bent knees, her hands hung between her legs.

"Hello Nessie, My arn't you beautiful." Nessie's hand went to Sophia's face and she showed her what she showed everyone. Sophia's eyes closed, her hand pressing against the child's, pinning it between her cheek and said hand, a smile ghosted her lips.

When she finally opened her eyes she looked, not at Carlisle, but at Edward and his newborn, "I will help you." she said, We could all hear the hate in her voice, hate for the Volturi that we all, to some extent, felt.

* * *

Sophia POV  
_

It didn't take me long to find them, as soon as I heard my old friend Carlisle had brought togeather an army against Aro, I was on my way. It took me 2 days to find them. Kate and her clan were with them, as to be expected, it was good to see my old flame, early in her vampire hood Kate and I had had a 'fling' though it didn't last long, the underlying lust was still always there. I watched from a tree as one of the silly nomads questioned Kate's powers. As he took a step forward I had to say somthing. "I wouldn't if I were you." all eyes were on me.

"Sophia." I grinned down at her. "Hello Kate, Long time no see." I jumped down and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "It is good to see you again, my old friend." of course my voice was scratchy and hoarse, a side effect of not speaking often, but i really didn't care.

I gave a hug to all I knew, namely the Denali clan and Carlisle, before I heard a soft voice, "Who are you?" I turned to see the half breed child and her mother. "I am known by many names." Several came to mind in that instant, Sophia, Diablo Mujer (Devil woman), bás álainn (beautiful death)... _Lilith._ I did not linger on the last one as I spoke. "But the one that I am known by here, Is Sophia."

The beautiful halfbreed stepped forward. "My name is Nessie." her mother growled, obviously this was a nickname she did not aprove of. I crouched down so I was the same height as her. "Hello Nessie, My arn't you beautiful." Her palm pressed against my cheek and her entire, albiet short, life was shown to me. At some point i closed my eyes and pressed my hand against hers as she showed me everything. I opend my eyes and looked right at Edward.

"I will help you." Venom pooled in my mouth, the hatred for Aro was obvious in my voice. He wouldn't get away this time.

* * *

Garrett POV  
_

They young succubus had my attention before her first sentence was even finished. She was beautiful in every way. I would have her. I could see the fire in her eyes, the hatred for Aro that we shared, yes, I would have her for a mate before this battle was over.

* * *

Ohhh, Garrett is alittle possesive. alright guys you know the drill, the more reviews the faster I update. Dont know where this story is going, but I have a few ideas.


	2. author's note

Author's Note.

* * *

So a few things. I havn't read the book in a long time and i've only seen the move once. So if i get the time line wrong alittle i'm sorry.

However there will be some things on the time line that i will knowingly change.

also Don't worry, IF Garrett does end up with Sophia, I have a back up mate for her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Sophia and the plot

* * *

Alistair POV  
_

It had been two days since Sophia had graced us with her presence. She was quiet for the most part. She had even refused Garrett's advances on her, whiched amused me greatly, maybe I would stay. She had gotten to know most of us pretty well.. exept for me, I tried to keep my distance.

She watched me though, I knew she was curious. Everyone was. Who was I, why was I still here. The fact that I barly spoke, simply lurked in the shadows, unnerved alot of our company, not that I cared.

We all went hunting at the same time, though in different locations. I had taken out two would be rapists and a drug dealer, and I was in a very good mood. But as I returned I could faintly hear crashes from within the house.

I, along with Garrett, Kate, and the other blonde denali woman, all of which had gotten back early from feeding, raced to the house, Sophia had desided to stay at the house, so naturally, hearing the crashes, we were worried, thought she could more than handle herself.

As we entered the house I noticed several things. There was no sign of forced entry, which means she was eather still alone, it was one of our own, or she had willingly let the intruder in.

There was no scent of blood, which ment that, if there was infact an intruder, he or she was not human, had they been human Sophia would have killed them in an instant.

The sounds seemed to be comming from upstairs. The lot of us went up to the room, the door was open, and pulled off it's hinges, hanging at an angle on the wrong side of the door way. Kate was the first in the room, Sophia's screams could be heard from within. The three of us entered at the same time, to find Kate holding a sobbing Sophia in her arms.

"What the hell happened?" Garrett demanded with a growl. "Flashbacks." was Kate's only reply.

* * *

Sophia POV  
_

_Aro snarled at me as I held that bitch's head in my hand. "I'll kill you!" The newborn man grasped me by my neck, his own blood still running in his veins he was stronger than me. But I was smarter, I grasped the wrist of the hand that had me by the neck, I would have been lying to say I wasn't frightened. I flicked my wrist and his broke. He growled angrily and threw me against the wall. _

_I crashed into it with a loud thud, to say it hurt was an understatement. He rushed up to me and snarled. "Give her back." I smirked up at him. "No." he pulled me up by my hair and bit my shoulder, venom spread through my body, a venom that was not my own, and I screamed._

As I came back to the real world I could feel several pairs of arms around me. Kate, Tanya, and Garrett. I almost rolled my eyes at him, but I would be lying if I said I was ungreatfull. Standing in the door way was a rather worried looking Alistair.

"What was that about?" He asked as I snuggled into kate's embrass, the other two letting me go as I did so. "Perhapes I should tell you My story Yeah?" I finally said as the others flooded into the house. We made our way down stairs, Esme's worried glances told me that I had, infact screamed out loud this time.

"I should probably tell you my story yeah?" they all took seats around the living room as I sat on the couch and took a breath. "My Real name.. My first name, givin to me by God himself, Was Lilith. I was the first woman to walk this Earth."

* * *

Garrett POV  
_

"I was the first woman to walk this Earth." There was a collection of gasps heard but as Sophia started her story Carlisle stood. "Someone is comming." and with that he left. Sophia shrugged and continued her story. "I was made for Adam. But I didn't want him. When I refused my body to him, God made Eve. I left then and never looked back, but God came to me and he spoke. He said to me that I was not made for Adam, but for a better breed of human. Adam was simply a test, to see if I was strong enough. I had passed."

I took her in and smiled, I could imagine her story with perfect clarety. "God gave to me, the gift of an Immortal Life. He made me so beautiful that no man nor woman could refuse me. But it came with a cost he had not forseen. A burning hunger for mortal blood. Adam and I were the first, though in the Bible it says Adam and Eve where the first. No matter, they, we were not the only however. When that stupid girl ate from the tree of knowledge. God made more after he cast them out of Eden."

Her red eyes looked down at the floor, but she was no longer in the room with us. "I first found my hunger when I came upon Adam years later, He was older, almost 30, which at that point, was old. And my hatred of him burned in the back of my head, and venom pooled in my mouth. And I ended him. It took me years to figure out how to make one of my own. And my first newborn ever was beautiful."

At that moment a voice was heard from the door. "My Queen." her eyes flashed up and she grinned. "Hello Vlad." she was in his arms in an instant. I had to fight back the growl that rose to my throat as he nuzzled her neck affectionatly. "She came to me one night, after a battle." His voice filled the room as he continued her story. "She had watched me in battle, and wished to have me by her side. God gave her the power, and so she changed me then. Up untill a few hundred years ago. She turned Stefan only a few years later."

It was known that Vlad and Stefan were rulers of the vampires for a long time. But they had called Lilith their queen. "She ruled with them." Edward said to me, stupid mind reader stay out of my head. He chuckled softly as we all looked back at them. They did seem fit to rule, I'd pick those three over the Volturi any day.

* * *

Okay, thats chapter two. Also as far as my author's note, I ment to say, If Garrett ends up with Lilith (sophia) Then i have a back up plan for Kate. So, are you suprised, She's Lilith, the first of her kind, Used to be Queen. Now you know why she hate's Aro. Anyways, read review, chapter three will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** i own nothing but Lilith and the plot.

* * *

Lilith POV  
_

It was good to have my First sons back at my side. They had been gone for far too long, and now they rarly left. Though now was one of those rare moments, They had gone out to hunt, as did most of them, though after my breakdown a few of them had stayed behind, Kate, Alistair, though he was currently on the roof, and of course Garrett, he had slowly begun to leave me alone, though he did still flirt now and then. He and Kate became close, and it made me happy to see my former lover with her mate, though neather realised it yet.

I made my way onto the roof and sat down by Alistair, seemed he had the right idea, I always prefered my life as a nomad, not really caring how tattered my cloths had become, nor how unruly my hair was, I liked it. Though the Blonde Rose had finally gotten me to take a shower, Noone could part me with the dress I still wore, even now, or atleast what was left of it, it still covered what it needed too, so I didn't really worry.

"Hey Ali." He growled softly at the nickname but I just chuckled. "Where are you're body guards?" I rolled my eyes. "Vlad and Stefan are out hunting with the rest of them." I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on the top of them, facing him as I did so. "Thank you for staying." I gave him a light smile, the events of the last two days still played in my mind.

8888 3rd person

_"Carlisle may not ask you to fight, but I will." as each coven and nomad stood and agreed to fight Lilith noticed the look of discust on Alistar's face._

_~The next night~_

_Alistar stormed angrily out of the house and took off into the trees, Lilith took off after him, knowing somthing was wrong. "Alistair!" He stopped and turned to glare at her. She glared back. "Running?" he huffed. "They tricked us, they are planning on running." She eyed him. "Are you sure that's not just an exuse to run." he growled. "What's that suppost to mean?!" she chuckled. _

_"Ali, you're scared of dying arn't you?" He glared for a moment longer before his red eyes dulled in defeat. "Not of dying. I'm afraid that if it comes to a fight, and I live, they will come after me. I hate living my life on the run." He ran his fingers through his hair and growled in frustration. _

_"Shhh." she pulled him down to sit on a log next to her and held him as his body shook with fear and anger, he wouldn't have let anyone else see him like this. But with her he felt safe. "Ali, we are gonna need as many as we can get to help us. The Italian scum need to fall. Me and my children are going to see to that, even if the Cullens dont." _

_He knew she was speaking of Vladamir and Stefan, they had almost never left her side since they arrived. "I will help you." she smiled at that and ran her fingers through his hair a few times before he straightened out and looked into her strange eyes. "I will help you and your children fight them."_

_She smiled. "Thank you Ali." He growled softly at the nickname, though he would never tell, it was begining to grow on him. "You're welcome Lil." she chuckled softly and stood up. "Lets hunt."_

888

He looked at me and smiled. "You're welcome." He looked at her eyes for a moment. "Why are your eyes like that?" We could hear everyone in the house below stop what they were doing and become silent, most everyone had only just gotten back from hunting, though Vlad and Stefan were still out, as were Benjamin and Tia.

I chuckled. "Aro had a mate once. She was a vain woman. She believed she was more beautiful than me, and that I should be taken out for my lack of perfection." the words were bitter on my tongue, I heard my beloved boys come back, they too were listening to the story they knew so well. "At that point I had a coven of my own."

"The Romanian Coven." He muttered softly. I chuckled. "Yes, The romanian coven was once far more than just my boys. She slaughtered them all. Exept for Vlad and Stefan of course. So I took my revenge. I sank my teeth into her neck and I drained her of venom."

There was a collection of gaspes from below, as well as a couple of chuckles, Vlad and Stefan no doubt. "When you drink the venom of another vampire, You gain alittle bit of your human self back, Namely your eye color. If I drank another vampire, My eyes would be compleatly blue, rather than red with a ring of blue."

I sigh. "That is why Aro burned our home. To take revenge on my revenge. And now it is our turn." I said with a growl, my growl echoed by my boys downstairs, I smiled.

* * *

Garrett POV  
_

We all listened as Lilith told her story to Alistair. I had long since lost intrest in her, though the desire to take her still burned, I think I may have found my true mate. Two days ago Kate had used her powers on me when I accidently interupted her hunt. Ever since then I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful of a woman she really was.

888 3rd person

_Kate fed on the almost dead dear, her instincts fully taken over at this point, oh how sweet the blood was, coating her throat, cooling the burn. Garrett had gone out hunting with her and her sisters, though for the accuall hunt they split up, it was dangerous for two vampires or more to hunt so close to eachother, the instinct to protect their pray was too strong in the middle of a hunt._

_However Garrett had finished long before the others and had went wandering. Unfortunatly he stumbled upon Kate, litterally, She was feeding under an overhand and he hadn't been looking where he was going, falling ontop of her. She snarled and grabbed him by the throat, her fingers sparking. _

_He screamed in pain as she threw him into a tree. Her snarls died down after the bloodlust disappeared. "Garrett! I'm so sorry!" She was at his side in an instant. He chuckled and looked up at her. "You are an increadible woman." She smiled but they were interupted by Tanya who smacked him upside the head. "Dumbass."_

_888_

I was almost certain that Kate was my true mate. I felt discusted when Lilith spoke of drinking from another of her own kind. After that I took Kate's hand. Now that the others were back we could hunt in peace.

* * *

Alistair POV  
_

As she finished her story I felt a swell of anger. How dare that woman try to kill my Lilith.. Wait, My Lilith? I heard a chuckled from the mind reader and I growled at him. "You know I will help you." I said softly as she Snuggled into my side. Ever since the incident in the woods we has gotten much closer, Much to everyone's suprise.

I remembered only a few hours ago when they had been getting ready to hunt.

888 3rd person

_Garrett sat on the sofa with Kate next to him on the arm rest. The others were figuring out groups when Lilith pranced into the living room, yes pranced. She smiled at them all and pulled a rather bemused looking Alistair behind her. Everyone watched with amazment at the always lone nomad sat down on next to Garrett and pulled a giggling Lilith into his lap._

_The shocked look on everyone's face almost made them both burst into a fit of laughter. After a moment they went back to sorting out groups, though the Romanians continued to give them both sidways glances, Vladamir looked amused wile Stefan looked happy for their sire._

888

I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. I already knew that she was my true mate. I could feel the pull the moment I saw her, though I only recognised it after the woods. We naturally just kind of gravitated towards eachother. I was happy for the first time in my long existance.

* * *

Vladamir POV  
_

Sefan and I both noticed the nomad and our sire's bond. Even before it started to truly take effect. It was just little things. How she would brighten up whenever he came into the room. How her eyes would follow him. His sly glances her way whenever she wasn't looking at him. So when we saw them sitting togeather on the sofa we were more than happy for her.

After we split up into groups Stefan and I hunted. I cornered him then, I had seen it far before he had, if he even did at all. "So you and Tanya." I smirked abit and he growled. "I dont know what your talking about Vladamir." I chuckled softly. "Yes you do Stef." He hissed at the nickname but I simply rolled my eyes.

"She is your mate Stefan." I said matter of factly. His red eyes were cast down to the ground as we made our way through the forest at human pace. "Yes." he finally said. I smiled. "I am happy for you, brother of mine." we got back just intime for the best part of our sire's story, much to our delight.

I was happy when I heard him promise to help us. The Italian scum would fall, one way or another this would end soon.

* * *

Sorry it took a wile for the update, extra long chapter for ya. How are you liking the development? Stefan and Tanya yes no? To bad its happening. Read and review as usuall. The updates will be slow for a wile I'm afraid so bare with me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**: i own nothing but Lilith and the plot.

**Author's Note:** So I've been having a bit of writers block these past couple of weeks, Updates will be slow, but I'm sorry to say this story wont have as many chapters as I had hoped as the story line is progressing quicker than I had though it would, but I guess that's a good thing. Anyways, here's a new Chapter, with some new POVs Just cause I feel like it, Also,there will me Smut in this Chapter, So consider yourself warned.

Also, thoughts are in _italics_

* * *

Kate POV  
_

After Lilith's little story Garrett had been quick to take me out hunting, as we had stayed behind to keep an eye on her after her flashback a few weeks ago. I was glad that he had taken to the animal diet, though I knew I would gladly give it up and hunt humans if he asked, he was my mate and I would do anything for him.

We hunted in silence, the only reason we were able to hunt togeather now is because both mine and his inner demon recognize eachother as True Mates. We came across a family of 3 deer and quickly drained them, Garrett only got one, but it was the biggest one.

Soon after we found a large black bear. Giving him a smirk I ran at it. Of course it fought back, I loved it when they fought back. Garrett soon joined me and togeather we wrestled it to the ground. That was our first shared meal. After draining it Garrett quickly had me pinned to the ground, blood still dripped down his chin, matting into his short beard. It was a beautiful sight and I could feel the warmth of my arousal pool between my legs.

His eyes narrowed and his nostrols flared and I know he could smell it. He pressed closer and I could feel his cock against my stomach though the thin layer of cloths that separated our bodies. I leaned up and kissed his lips hard, I could feel his stubble against my cheek as his lips moved against mine and I moaned.

Within seconds, thank you vampire speed, we were both naked, our cloths discarded in a pile off to the side. Garrett was hovering over me, his lips raining kisses down my jaw and neck. I arched my back off the ground as his mouth found my breasts, oh god his mouth was heaven.

He sucked and nipped at my breast wile massaging the other with his hand, rolling my nipple with his fingers. I moaned softly and bucked against him. He chuckled softly and looked up at me, a wicked grin graced his features and I'll be damned if I didn't get wetter.

His smirk grew as he positioned himself at my entrance, with one quick thrust he filled me compleatly. I cried out in pleasure as my fingernails bit into his shoulders. He moaned loudly as he began to thrust in and out of me. I arched my back and met his movements thrust for thrust.

I was vaguely aware of the sound of tearing grass and the smell of upturned dirt as our movments sped up. I could feel the familiar warmth in my stomach and I knew I was close. As his movements quickend to vampire pace I knew he was close to. As he leaned down and licked my shoulder I did likewise. He bit into my shoulder as I did his and we marked eachother as mates as we climaxed togeather.

* * *

Edward POV  
_

I smirked abit as Garrett and Kate took off to hunt. I knew that they wouldn't be comming back anytime soon. I was suprised at how many bonds had formed between our visitors over the few weeks they had been here. Garrett had found a true mate in Kate, for which I was happy. Alistair had found a mate in Lilith, I wasn't all that suprised, they were good for eachother. What suprised me was the bonds between Stefan and Tanya, and Vladamir and the youngest of the Irish Coven, Maggie. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that the two pairs were mates, though Vlad knew about Stefan's mate bond with Tanya, he seemed oblivious to his mate bond with Maggie.

_Edward._

I looked up at Maggie and raised an eyebrow.

_Edward I know ye can see the mate bond between Vladamir an' M'self. An' I know ye know tha' he dont see it, Talk to him please?_

I frowned abit and tilted my head, silently asking 'why me?' she seemed to pick up on this and smiled.

_Because yer the only one besides m'self tha's noticed it._

I gave a slight nod and she smiled.

_Thank ye._

I smiled and nodded. Now would be the perfect time, Stefan was upstairs with Lilith and Alistair at the moment and Vlad was in the forest somewhere just running around and bouncing off trees. I stood and exused myself from our little group. Bella was at Charlie's with Renesmee and I was glad for that, I could tell she wasn't exactly comfortable with so many other vampires around.

As I got closer to Vladamir I could hear his annoyed growl.

_What do you want mind fucker._

I rolled my eyes and sigh. "I wanted to talk to you about Maggie." He paused and looked at me. "What about her?"

_Why should I care?_

His inner demon asked in his head. I smiled. "She's your mate." I said simply and he looked at me with a mixture of shock and.. anger?

_He's lying.  
No he's not, and you know it._

I listened with amusment as his demon and subconscious mind fought. "And how would you know Mind Fucker?" He spat. I chuckled softly. "You just answered your own question." I said, tapping my head. "I can see the bond in your mind and in her's. I watched him struggle with himself for a moment before his eyes darted up to look behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Maggie.

_Thank ye Edward._

I smiled and nodded, taking off for the house as soon as I heard Vladamir's demon roar in his mind, one word.

_MINE_.

My work was done, and I was happy for them.

* * *

Lilith POV  
_

I smiled abit when I heard Maggie follow after Edward soon after he left to go find my first son. it looked like our coven was growing. With me as Alistair's mate there was me and him. With Tanya as Stefan's mate that added Her to our coven, which automaticly added her coven, which now included Garrett, as he was Kate's mate. That put our number up to 8. Now that Vlad was mated with Maggie that added her whole, albiet small, coven, wich brought our number up to 12.

Though it would take some some time, I knew that Tanya's coven would soon join our own, and the only reason it would take any time at all was because of our diet. But I was sure, once they found out we only hunted 'Bad guys' ie rapests, child molesters, murderers, I was almost positive we would have them in our coven. And what a coven it was.

I snuggled comfortably into Alistair's side as he and Stefan conversed, it was good to know that they got on so well. "So you and Tanya huh?" Alistair asked with an almost bemused look. Stefan smiled wryly. "Yeah." Alistair smiled. "So how is that gonna work? What with you being a human drinker and her being an animal drinker?" Stefan shrugged but Tanya was at his side in an instant to answer the question.

"Stefan told me about the kind of people you hunt. I will gladly change my diet for him." She said with a smile, her once golden eyes were already taking on the orange tone that showed she had already begun her new diet. From down stairs I could hear Eleazar's soft comment. "As would we." I smiled, that had been easier than I thought.

I heard Edward come back alone and I grinned.

_Vladamir and Maggie are solidifying the mated bond._

I heard his soft chuckle and I grinned, that was all the answer I needed. Yes, slowly, we were gaining the coven that we lost so long ago. We would have our revenge.

* * *

**Author's note: **okay, what did you think? Was it good bad? You know the drill, the more reviews the quicker the updates. I know this chapter was kinda boring but it was necessary because of the bonds that were made and reveiled.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and Lillith.

**Author's Note:** This will be _one_ of the last chapters. I may put up some outtakes/missing scenes later though. If you have any requests for 'missing' scenes/scenes that you want to see, feel free to ask for them in a review or PM me. :) This chapter will be mostly in Lilith POV with just a little bit of Alistair and a suprise POV near the end.

* * *

Lilith POV  
_

I looked around at our small army as we stood in the clearing waiting for the Italians to arrive. Standing at the front was the newborn, Bella, with her mate Edward and the halfbreed Renesmee, who I had come to call Renny, a nickname her mother seemed to aprove of much more than Nessie. Flanking them was Carlisle with Esme, and the big one, Emmett, and his mate Rosalie. Next was the Egyptian coven, Benjamin and his mate Tia, and Amun and his mate Kebi. They stood to the left, leaving enough space between themselves and the other covens to show that they were, infact a seperate coven.

Next came our coven. I stood with my mate Alistair at the front. Flanking us to the left was Vlad with his young mate Maggie, and to their left was her coven. To our right was Stefan and his mate Tanya. Standing behind them were her coven, Eleazar and Carmen, and Kate and Garrett. The Nomads Peter and Charlotte stood near to us, Charlotte and I had become good friends over the past few days, and I had even offered them a place in our coven. The Amazons stood off to the side as did the rest of the nomads.

My grip on Alistair's hand tightened as they came into view. My venom boiled at the sight of Aro. He looked even more arrogant than when we first met. They swept into the clearing quickly. My nose scrunched up when the wind shifted, bringing a god awful scent with it, and I knew the wolves were here. I also knew that was the only reason the Italians stopped. The big russett wolf stood next to Bella, who held back a cowering Renny, wile the rest spread themselves out amungst us. As if it had been choreographed, they all lowered their hoods as they took us in.

Carlisle moved then, standing infront of our little army and spoke. "Aro, Let us descuss things as we used to, in a civilized manner." When Aro spoke is sickeningly calm voice carried over to us and I almost flinched. "Fair words Carlisle, but alittle out of place given the brutalien you've assembled against us." his Italian accent was perfect, but light. I knew that it was because it was not his natural accent, though after living in Italy for so many hundreds of years, a human wouldn't be able to tell the difference, But I could.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent." Carlisle answered honestly. "No laws, have been broken." The blonde man to Aro's right spoke then, the name Caius came to my mind. "We see the child, do not treat us as fools." His voice sounded as if he were trying to speak calmly, but his anger was seeping out. Carlisle spoke louder, so that everyone in the clearing could hear him. "She is NOT an immortal." He turned to look behind him at us for a moment before he turned back to face the Italians. He motioned to us with his head as he spoke. "These witnesses can attest to that, or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice." The one called Caius said, as if it were obvious. However Aro held up his hand to the man, motioning for him to be silenced. "I will collect ever facett of the truth." He said, his tone was slightly annoyed and I had to smirk at that. Aro always did hate to be interupted. "But from someone more centural to the story." His eyes scanned our army, momentarily pausing at me but quickly moving on his gaze landed on the mind reader. "Edward. As the child clings to your newborn mate." He stepped forward and offered his hand. "I assume you are involved."

Edward looked down at Renny and gave her a light smile. His gaze moved upward to Bella, the smile never leaving his face as he did. They shared a look before he started in the direction of the Italians. Bella moved Renny from her left side to her right, putting the child inbetween her and the wolf. I noticed Bella concentrate on her mate for a moment before sighing softly. I knew she had flexed her shield out to him untill he reached Aro, no doubt trying to protect him from the witch twins.

Aro sandwiched Edward's hand inbetween his own. A look of consentration crossed his face for a moment before being replaced with an exited smile. Just as quickly as it appeared, the smile turned back into a neutral gaze as he released Edward's hand. "I would like to meet her." Edward turned to Bella, the wolf beside them gave a soft growl before the three of them started over. Bella stopped for a moment and turned back to look at Emmett, who quickly joined them.

The four made their way over to the other side at a quick human pace, though to me it was horribly slow. Once they finally stopped just a few inches behind Edward Aro took a moment to let his gaze fall upon the newborn. "Ah, young Bella." his perfect unnatural Italian accent was thicker than usual as he spoke her name. "Immortality becomes you." As his gaze shifted to the child a wide grin grew on his face.

He pointed to her and a sickeningly creepy giggle burst from his lips and it sent a horrible shiver down my spine. Alistair pulled me closer at the same time my entire coven, including the newest members, moved closer to us. "I hear her strange heart." Renny looked up at her mother who gave her a reassuring smile before she moved to stand infront of the Italian vampire. "Hello Aro." He crouched down and offered her his hand.

She looked at the hand for a moment before she reached up and place her small hand on his cheek. His eyes glazed over as she showed him her entire, albiet short, life. "Magnifico." His wonderous expression once again returned to it's neutral state as he quickly stood up. "Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this," he motioned to Bella, "newborn, wile she was still human."

Caius looked at Aro with disbelief. "Impossible." Aro turned to glare at him. "Do you think they fooled me Brother?" As he spoke Bella, Edward, Emmett and Renny started back to their origonal positions on our side of the clearing. The wolf snarled and growled at the Italians for a moment before he too moved back to his spot beside the newborn and Renny. Caius tilted his head. "Bring the informer forward."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then Irina stood there, flanked by the guard. Caius pointed in the direction of Renny. "Is that the child you saw?" he asked with a steel tone in his voice. She hesitated for a moment as she looked over at us. "I-I'm not sure." She replied, looking down. "Jane." Irina's paniced gaze snapped up. "She's changed." she said quickly. "This child is bigger." Caius looked almost taken aback. "Then you're allegations were false." Irina nodded. "The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake." she turned to look at Bella. "I'm sorry."

As she spoke two of the guard stepped forward and forced her onto her knees as a third guard memeber lit a torch. "Caius No!" Edward called as Caius pulled Irina's head from her body. "Irina!" Kate and Tanya moved to attack as Irina's body was set on fire. My coven moved quickly, Stefan quickly grabbing hold of Tanya. Kate was a bit harder. I managed to get a grip on her, but it was lost as a shock coursed through my body.

As soon as it disappeared I was back on my feet. I saw Garrett holding onto Kate looking very much in pain. Edward turned to Zafrina. "Blind them." In an instant both sisters grew still. Kate stopped her attack on Garrett, much to his relief. "Give me my sight back!" Tanya said, there was an edge to her voice. Edward stood infront of her. "Tanya, this is what they want, if you attack now, we'll all die." Tanya's body relaxed defeatedly as did Kate's.

Edward nodded to Zafrina and they were given back their sight. Edward relaxed and slowly we all made our way back to our places. I watched Aro give a slight nod to Jane and I knew what was comming. Jane fixed her gaze on Edward and he dropped to the ground in pain. Bella moved to go to him but she paused. Instead she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them Edward's cries of pain had disappeared.

Bella smirked, as did I, and alot of the others in our company. Aro looked suprised as Edward stood up and moved to his mate's side. Jane's gaze turned from Edward to Carlisle, to the Amazons to Emmett and so on. When it became apparent none of us would fall under her power she started forward, only to be stopped by Alec. At that moment the guard stepped forward, ready for an attack as the 'brothers' shared a look.

Alec closed his eyes and I could see his mist slowly start to inch forward. Bella flexed her shield and I had to smirk. As the mist crept closer and closer the wind shifted. All eyes on our side turned to Benjamin. The wind howled louder but still the mist didn't change direction. Soon it hit the shield. It swirled around, as if looking for a crack in the shield, a way in. It didn't find any. Finally Carlisle spoke again.

"Aro, you see there is no law broken here." Aro's sickeningly creepy smirk returned. "Agreed. But does it then follow, that there is no danger?" His smooth, horribly calm voice filled the clearing and I instinually moved closer to my mate as Aro advanced forward. "For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat, to our kind." He said, addressing both sides of the clearing, though his back was to us as he spoke. "Their modern technology, has given birth to weapons that could destroy us."

* * *

Alistair POV  
_

I held onto my mate as Aro adressed the clearing. His fear of Renesmee was unneeded and it made me want to kill him even more. "Mantaining our secret, has never been more imparitive." the tone of Aro's voice made it seem as if he were speaking to a bunch of human children, rather than a group of vampires, most of which were over 100 years old. "In such parlous times, only the known, is safe."

I felt Lilith's grip on my arm tighten as I tried to move forward. "Only the known, is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this.. Child, will become." Aro continued, motioning to Renesmee. "Can we live with such, uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today," Aro's calm voice became hard as he continued to speak, "only to die tomorrow." Many of the vampires on the Volturi's side started shifting uncertainly, I knew his words had gotten to them.

I stiffened slightly, ready for a fight when the sound of footsteps reached my ears. All heads turned to the tree line as two vampires made their way over to us. Aro's exited gasp was not missed. "Alice." Edward muttered with relief, he was echoed by Aro, who sounded exited. "Alice!" The pixie vampire and her blonde mate made their way to the Volturi's side of the clearing.

Before they could reach Aro they were stopped by two of the guards. They struggled for a moment untill Aro spoke again. "My dear, dear Alice, we are so glad to see you here after all." Alice pushed forward against the arms of the vampire holding her back. "I have evidence that the child wont be a risk to our kind." she said slowly. He looked at her with disbelief untill she offered her hand. "Let me show you." He motioned her forward, ignoring the warning tone is Caius' voice as he addressed him, "Brother."

Instead he eagerly took the pixie's hand in his own. After what seemed like a life time Aro pulled away with a look of horrified shock on his face. I had to smirk, whatever he had seen wasn't very good. "Now you know, that's your future. Unless you deside on another course." His eyes darted from her face to all of us and back again. Caius stepped forward.

"We cannot alter our course, the child still poses a great threat." He spoke franticly. Edward spoke then. "But what if you could be sure she could be consealed from the human world? Could we live in peace?" Caius' arogent voice sounded again. "Of course, but that cannot be known." Edward smiled abit. "Accually it can." Once again everyone turned their attention to the tree line as to sets of footsteps sounded. A quick humming sound was heard from one of them, it was a heart beat.

Everyone watched as they, like Alice and Jasper earlier, made their way to the Volturi. Alice greeted them then turned back to address Aro. "I've been surching for witnesses of my own, among the Tacoona Tribes of Brazil." Caius growled. "You have enough witne-" "Let him speak brother!" Aro was quick to cut the blonde brother off. The male spoke then. "I am half human, half vampire, like the child." He explained. "A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen, raised me as her own. I made her immortal."

Bella moved forward. "How old are you?" The male turned to her. "150 years." Bella and Edward shared a look of relief as Aro moved forward. "At what age did you reach maturity?" He turned back to Aro. "I became full grown, 7 years after my birth. I have not changed since then."

"And your diet?" The male tilted his head. "Blood, human food. I can survive on eather." Marcus spoke then, in a raspy, broken voice. "These children, are much like us." Caius looked angry. "Regardless the Cullens have been consorting with Werewolves, Our natural enemies!" Aro turned and placed a hand on the Blonde's shoulder, shaking his head lightly. "Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight, today."

* * *

Aro POV (Suprise!)  
_

Though it angered me to say it, I had seen my fate. I did not want to die. I watched my brother Caius' face go from disbeliving to angry before he, Marcus, and the rest of the guard took off at vampire speed, disappearing behind the tree line. I knew the witnesses would keep going wile the rest stayed behind to wait for me. I started off after them when a thought made me stop.

I turned to face the Cullens, my eyes narrowing in on Bella, such a beauty she was. "Such a prize." I uttered before I took off into the tree line. Meeting my brothers and the guards. Caius looked at me, anger blazing in his ruby eyes. "What was that?!" he murmured angrily, carful to keep his voice down so that the Cullens and their witnesses wouldn't hear. "Be still brother." I said calmly.

"I saw what would happen if we attacked." I continued, steeling my gaze. "We all would have died." Caius looked taken aback before he growled. "Did you see the Romanians?!" He hissed. I nodded, I had noticed them as soon as the small army had come into my view. "It seems they are rebuilding their coven." I said, anger in my voice. "Do not worry brother. We must bid our time. We will destroy them all. But not this day."

My voice had a sound of finality to it and he bowed his head. "Very well." I nodded. "Good, now let us leave this place." We took off in the direction of our plane. I was glad to be leaving the place, it was far to dreary for my liking. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the wind changed direction, bringing a horrid stench with it. I stopped, as did the rest of my coven.

"What is it Brother?" Caius demanded. I sniffed the air and crinched at the smell. "I smell the wolves that were with the Cullens." I said darkly, Only moments before they came into view. The large russett wolf that had stayed very close to Bella and the half breed child came out first. He was followed with a slightly smaller black wolf, a grey wolf, a light brown wolf, and a silver she-wolf.

Following the wolves came the Romanians. They spread out amongst the wolves and I quickly did a count. They stood in pairs, with that bitch Lilith at the front with Alistair standing next to her. Next came Vladamir and the little Irish girl Maggie, that came as a slight suprise to me but I quickly moved on. Stefan and Tanya stood next to Vladamir and Maggie. Siobhan and Liam stood to the far left, glaring at us.

Carman and Eleazar came next, standing close to Stefan and Tanya. And finally Kate and Garrett. All togeather that made 14 vampires in their coven. And with the 5 wolves in their company they had 19 in all. Lilith glared at me with her horrible eyes. "It's going to feel so good to drain you like I did to your bitch of a mate." she spat. I saw red at her words and pounced.

* * *

**Author's note: **oh yeah, cliff hanger and extra long chapter. Do you like it? I might uplode the second half of this chapter later today if I get it done, though it will be alot shorter. Anyways, read and reveiw. Hoped you liked it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Lilith and the plot.

**Previously: **

_All togeather that made 14 vampires in their coven. And with the 5 wolves in their company they had 19 in all. Lilith glared at me with her horrible eyes. "It's going to feel so good to drain you like I did to your bitch of a mate." she spat. I saw red at her words and pounced._

* * *

Lilith POV  
_

"Such a prize." With those last parting words Aro disappeared into the tree line. Me and my coven moved forward to follow them. "We have them on the run now is the time to attack!" Vladamir hissed as he turned to look at the others. Carlisle frowned. "Not today." I could see the anger in both my sons as Stefan growled. "You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone, but they will never forgive, what happend here."

5 of the wolves stepped forward, the russett one, the black one, the grey one, the young light brown one, and his sister, the silver one. Edward sigh. "Jacob and Sam say that if you wish to go after them, they, along with Paul, Seth and Leah, will follow you." I could feel a grin spread across my face as I turned to my coven. Everyone, including the newest members, gave a nod.

"You are welcome to join us." I said, addressing the wolves. The russett one nodded, as did the black one, and we all took off. We were 19 in all, more than a fair match for the Volturi, as the witnesses had left. I felt exitment at the thought of finally killing Aro. We slowed when we had caught up with them. My coven let the wolves go first, as Aro had obviously already scented them.

My coven came next. We stood in pairs as Aro looked us over, doing a head count. Finally his eyes landed on me. I glared at him. "It's going to feel so good to drain you like I did to your bitch of a mate." I spat at him. I could see his eyes glaze over with anger and then he pounced.

I didn't have time to see what the rest of my coven were doing as Aro and I were rolling on the ground, his teeth snapping at my neck. I snarled at him and used my fingernails to slash at his face. Venom oozed from the scratch marks on his face. Suddenly he was off of me. I was on my feet in an instant and I took the time to look around. I could already see vampire limbs scattered around.

Alistair was locked in combat with Aro at the moment. I heard a screech of pain and my gaze instantly sought out the owner of the horrible screeches. My son Vladamir was on his knees, holding his head as Jane stared intently at him. A snarl burst from my lips and I leaped at her. Vlad's screams stopped instantly as I took a fist full of the witch's hair. Vladamir stood up and took hold of her shoulders. Twisting quickly I held her head in my hand as her body fell to the ground.

I heard a howl of anger and I turned to see Alec glaring at us. I felt myself being slammed into a tree. Alec held me by my neck, his eyes were black with anger. He didn't notice Stefan pounce. I fell to the ground as Stefan pulled Alec's head from his body. I watched as Garrett, who was fighting with Caius, kicked the vampire king in the chest, sending him flying into the waiting hands of his mate.

Blue electricity sparked in her fingers, sending Caius to his knees. Tanya walked up to him, dangerously calm. She used her fingers to pry open his mouth. But she didn't stop there, no, she kept pulling untill she held half of his head in her hand, the other half still attached to the body. I didn't have time to see anymore as I was knocked over by a very angry Aro.

He had his arms around my waist as I struggled against his grip. I dug my fingernails into his hands. That seemed to do the trick. He released me and I took that moment to pounce. I sank my razor sharp teeth into his shoulder and took a deep, sharp, drink. His pained screams were music to my ears. I continued to pull his venom from his body into my mouth and swollowing.

His struggles grew weaker, and I could feel his skin being to shrivel up. I continued to drink untill his struggles stopped compleatly. Only then did I pull away and rip his head off his shoulders. Looking up I noticed that everyone was watching me. I knew my eyes were turning blue. Alistair moved forward and pulled me into an embrace. "He's gone!" I gasped as it finally hit me.

They were gone. The Volturi would never bother us again. I was pulled out of my thoughts as my sons came forward, throwing down three vampires infront of me. A large male who reminded me of Emmett. A smaller male and a female. "Why arn't they dead?" I demanded. Stefan answered me. "When the bond maker was killed they claimed their bonds to the Volturi were broken. They wish to join our coven."

I looked down at the three. "What are your names?" The big one answered first. "My name is Felix." He said softly, smartly staying in a submissive position. the other male spoke next. "My name is Demetri." I nodded and turned to the female. "My name is Bree." She said softly. Again I nodded. "Are any of you gifted?" Demetri nodded. "Felix never lost his Newborn speed and strength. I am a tracker and Bree is a sponge."

I raised an eyebrow. "A sponge?" Bree nodded. "Erm.. I-I can aquire a vampire's power through one touch." She said softly. I nodded. "I see. Very well, Felix, Demetri, Bree, you may all join my coven." I motioned for them to rise. The look of relief in their eyes did not escape me and I smiled. "Welcome to the Romanian Coven."

* * *

Alistair POV  
_

After welcoming our three new members we began cleaning up. The sickly sweet smell of burning vampires carried in the wind as the bodies burned. The wolves had left, a few of them had injuries that had to be attened to. Luckily none of our coven suffered any injuries, though most of us did sport some new bite marks.

We had desided to head back to the Cullen's to say goodbye, as most of us had become very close to the little half breed. I was happy that it was over. The Volturi would never bother anyone again. Of course, someone new would have to become ruler, because wile he was a power hungry monster, Aro did get one thing right. The vampire world needed to stay hidden. And we needed rules, as well as someone to enforce those rules.

We slowed as the house came into view. The Cullens stood there waiting for us, as did everyone else. Carlisle looked upset, and I knew what was comming. "You shouldn't have killed them." My mate snarled. "I had had every right to kill them Carlisle. You know what they did to me and my coven." She spat. I placed my hand on her back and purred softly, she instantly relaxed.

"The Volturi is gone now. And we will need a new ruler, one who will be fair, but strict." She continued. "Carlisle, I would like to ask you to take up that position." Carlisle looked taken aback at that. "Me?" She nodded. "You are the one who is best qualified." Stefan and Vladamir nodded in agreement at the same time Carmen spoke. "She is right Carlisle, you are the only vampire I can think of that would be good for this position."

Slowly each of the vampires expressed their aproval with a nod or a smile. Carlisle sigh. "Very well. My coven and I shall tomorrow." I smiled. "Charlotte, Peter, have you considered my invitation?" Lilith asked her newest friends. Charlotte grinned. " 'Course sugar, We'd love to join ya!" Lilith grinned widely. With the addition of Bree, Demetri and Felix that brought our number from 14 to 17, and with Charlotte and Peter, that had us at 19.

As we said our goodbyes I lifted Lilith's lips to my own. We kissed for what felt like lifetimes. As we pulled away she grinned and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I've finally got my family back." I felt my dead heart swell with happyness for my mate. "Lilly!" My mate chuckled softly as she turned to face the child, she seemed to take a liking to the nickname the child had given her.

"You're going to visit right?" Lilith chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course Renny." She pulled the child into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I promise." Renesmee seemed satified at this and she took off running in the direction of her parents. I smiled at my mate, who smiled back. "And now, finally, all is right with the world." she said with a smile. And it was, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, I think that's the last chapter. Apart from the missing scenes that I'll put up when I get to it. Anyway, what do you think?


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Lilith, Jayla, Marius, Cassandra, Micheal, Selene, Violet, Bell, Elijah, Damian, Aaric and Lilah, Jameson Nikita Jareth, Ian and Shasta, Noah and the plot

* * *

Lilith POV  
_

"Alistair!" I scowled at my mate. "You can't be here." He snickered softly and didn't move. "Why not? It's not like I'm the groom." I growled warningly. "This is the woman's end!" I hissed. He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay okay!" he chuckled and kissed my cheek before dissappearing down the hall. I shook my head and closed the door.

It's been almost 200 years since the Italian scum finally fell. In the begining it was chaos. But once Carlisle took over things calmed considerably. My coven continued to grow, much to my happyness. We were joined by Demetri's Mate, Jayla about 50 years ago. She was human at the time, and by the time he introduced her to us she was already pregnant with his child.

They had a beautful baby boy with striking green eyes named Marius. After her change we found she had the very interesting power of teleportation, so it was a good thing her mate was a tracker. We were also joined by Felix's mate, Cassandra. She, like me, had drank the vemon from another vampire, though instead of blue, her eyes were violet. Bree's mate was one of the last to join us.

Micheal was a very nice young man. What suprised us was that he, along with his two sisters, Selene and Violet, where hybrids. Of course we welcomed them all with open arms. At this point Marius was full grown and had been for a few years. When he and Selene locked eyes for the first time I knew they were mates, they got married shortly after that.

Now, we were finally welcoming Violet's Mate into the family. As I continued to fix her thick black hair, that looked almost blue in certain lights, I smiled. Violet's mate had suprised us all. Renny had come for her yearly visit, and she had brought Jake and the rest of the pack with her. As soon as Seth saw Violet we all knew we would be welcoming the young pup into our coven.

Renny was overjoyed, though Seth's sister Leah was less than thrilled about it. I chuckled softly as Renny's little girl came running into the room through the other door. Yes Renny and Jacob had a child. The child in question had her mother's copper locks and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, but everything else about the little girl screamed her father.

"Lily!" The young girl had taken to calling me by the nickname her mother had given me. I chuckled as she launched herself into my arms and I held her to me. "Hello little Bell." Jake and Renny had desided to name the child after her mother, though instead of Isabella, to be called Bella, She was named Isabell, to be called Bell. The child giggled softly and handed me a daisy before she squirmed out of my grasp and took off in the direction of her mother's room.

I finished Violet's hair and makeup quickly and Leah came in quickly to help me with the dress. Though the She wolf wasn't very happy about this at first, She had begun to take a liking to my coven. Alistair appeared then and smirked. "We're ready for her."

Because I was the leader/mother of the coven, Alistair had taken on the 'Father' roll, and therefor, he would be walking our Violet down the isle. I nodded to him once and sped to the closet where my own dress hung. I had long since gotten rid of the tattered dress I wore 200 years earlier. Using vampire speed I slipped on the dress and matching heals, my makeup and hair already done, I left to take my seat.

* * *

Alistair POV  
_

As I took Violet's arm in my own I felt pride. She may not have been my blood, but she might as well have been. The bridesmaids went first, along with the groomsmen. First Selene and Marius. Then Leah and Paul. Finally Renny and Jake. I was glad we had been able to come to a compromise about who would be in the wedding.

Finally the music sounded and I walked my daughter down the isle. I took in the faces of our coven, as well as the wolf packs and the Cullen coven. My eyes finally came to rest on my beautiful mate. Her beaming smile told me just how proud she was of Violet.

I handed my daughter over to the wolf with a light smile. "Take care of her." He nodded, his eyes locked on her's, they were full of love and adoration. "I will sir." I gave a light nod and took a seat next to Lilith. The wedding was beautiful, albiet alittle boring.

The reception was much more upbeat. With mixtures of more classic music and modern music. The buffet was empty in less than an hour, but then, I expected nothing less from the wolf pack. I was alittle surpised that the entire wolf pack, minus the few that had imprinted on humans, Sam Quil and Jared, were still around nearly 200 years later. But then They all continued shifting, and so stayed immortal.

As the night went on and more vampires showed up, it was very common for nomads who catch wind of events such as these to show up to the 'after party' and give congradulations. Among these nomads were the half breeds, the male who had stopped the Italians from killing our Renesmee, Nahuel and his sisters Serena, Maysun and Jennifer, as well as his aunt Huilen.

It amused me greatly when Leah found herself imprinting on Nahuel. Back during the Fall of the Italians, as we had come to call it, Leah had not had the chance to meet Nahuel. Now that she had, it was obvious she had imprinted. And, seeing as now that her brother was a part of our coven, that ment that she was as well, being his blood, it seemed we just gained another 6 members, Leah, Nahuel, his 3 sisters and his aunt. Yes our coven was still growing, and would continue to grow.

"Ali." My mate's musical voice carried over to me and I smiled down at her. "Yes my love?" She grinned and motioned to Leah and Nahuel, who were making a quick get away to solidify the mate/imprint bond. "It looks like our coven is growing still." She said with a wry smile. "This new imprint brings our number up to 30 if I am correct." I did the quick math in my head and nodded. "You are very correct my love." At that moment a young nomad came up to us, the vampire looked as if he had been no more than perhapes 15 or 16 when he was turned.

He looked at use nervously. "Erm.. 'ello." He greeted. He had a light accent, though hadn't said enough for me to place what kind of accent it was. He had hair that was yellow as straw, with natural red and orange highlights running through it. It reminded me of a sunset. "M'name is Noah." He introduced himself. "Oi was jest wonderin, if oi could perhapes join yer coven? Ye see v'been on me own an awfully long time, an' Oi'd like te be apart of a family." he explained.

My mate grinned. "Of course you can join, my coven is always open to new members. It's nice to meet you Noah, welcome to the family." She pulled him into a tight embrace and when she pulled away he was beaming. "Thank ye miss! ye dont know 'ow much this means te me!" he exlaimed, his Irish, or Scottish, I couldn't quite tell, was thick with his emotions as Lilith motioned Jay over.

"Jay, this is Noah, he'll be needing a room as well as Leah and Nahuel, May, Jennifer, Serena and Huilen." Jay, who was our house designer of sorts, she loved to make over new rooms as we added new family memebers, grinned and nodded at my mate, the exitment at the thought of a new project was clear in her ruby eyes. Jay took hold of Noah's hand and gave it a gentle tug. "Come on, lets talk, I need to know what you like so I can get your room ready." She said exitedly.

As the part wore on and the guests that needed sleep began to leave or, in the half breeds and Leah's case, made their way to their unfinished bedrooms. Lilith and I played host and hostess, greating the nomads who had showed up, some of which I had had the pleasure of traveling with for a small amount of time. Elijah and Damian being my favorite, they were by blood twin brothers. Elijah having been turned when they were 20 he disappeared for a wile, only to come back 2 years later and turn Damian, who was now 22. So wile they were phyiscally 2 years apart, they were the same age.

And then of course there was Aaric and his mate Lilah. They were very intresting when it came to feeding habbits, they loved to play with their food, so to speak. I was suprised to see them here, but then they always suprised me when we had traveled togeather. What suprised me even more was that, when my mate extened an offer to join the coven, as she always did when meeting new vampires, they didn't immediatly turn it down, instead they said they would think about it.

Jameson Nikita and Jareth were there as well. The oddity about these three was that they were a triad. What that ment was that the three of them were mated. Lilith of course was very intrested in this but the three were a very timid bunch and were quick to make an escape. The last of the nomads we greeted were Ian and his mate Shasta.

Ian and Shasta were where the story of Tarzan and Jane came from. The wild pair were just that, wild. His hair was knoted into dredlocks that hung to his shoulders. Her hair was only slightly less wild. Both wore leopard skin, though he kept his chest bare, her leopard skin was in two parts, a one shoulder top that only just covered her chest compleatly, and a skirt that was only an inch longer than Ian's loin cloth. Lilith took a liking to the pair but they too made a quick exit.

Soon I was pulling my mate to the door, whispering words of love, want, and lust in her ear. She seemed to get the message and we quickly made an escape to our room. As I closed the doors I thanked whatever god(s) and/or goddess(s) there were that Jay managed to make all of the bed rooms sound proof to vampire hearing.

* * *

Lilith POV  
_

As soon as my mate closed the doors to our room I had him pinned up against said doors as my lips crashed onto his. I forced my tongue into his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance as he turned and slammed me into the doors at vampire speed. I growled in annoyance as he pulled away and smirked at me. "Do you particularly like this dress?" I shook my head no and with a quick flick of his wrist said dress now layed in tatters on the floor.

His lips latched onto my neck, licking, sucking, biting. My fingernails racked down his back, slicing though the fabric of his tux, leaving marks down his back, I could smell the little bit of venom that seeped through before he healed. I throaty chuckle sounded from my mate as he pulled away and ripped the remains of the top part of the tux off. I leaped at him at vampire speed, sending us flying back as I attacked his lips again.

As we landed on the stone floor my lips traveled from his lips to his neck to his chest. He hissed as I bit down on his left nipple, lapping up the beads of venom that appeared before the bite healed it'sself. He flipped us over, slamming me down onto the floor and ripped away my bra. He sat up for only a moment to drink me in before he leaned down and flicked at my left nipple with his tongue.

I cried out and arched my back. He latched himself onto my left breast as his hand kneeded my right one, twisting and pinching my nipple as he palmed my breast. He switched breasts and did the same. I became impatiant however, and flipped us over again. I grind myself into his obvious erection and we both groan. The only thing between us now are my panties and his pants.

Using vampire speed I quickly get ride of the thin layers of cloths that separate me and my mate. I lower myself onto him and moan softly. My head falls back and my eyes close. Alistair's hands move to my hips as I begin to move. My hips roll against his, creating the friction the we both so desperatly crave. But never am I on top for too long, and soon I find myself pinned to the floor, my legs hooked over my mate's shoulders as he pounds into me.

I cried out his name with my release and he followed shortly after. He picked me up from the cold stone floor and set me on our bed. "Hands and knees." he comanded. I quickly complied. I felt his fingers knot into my hair and he gave a sharp tug, causing my head to snap back. He licked and nipped my shoulder before plunging into me. "So fucking tight." he grunted as he pounded into me, the bed frame snapping with the force of his thrusts.

His teeth sank into my shoulder as I came hard. I found myself with a mouth full of feathers from the pillow I had bitten. As he rolled off me I took a moment to see how much damage we had done. The stone floor had started to give way and there were dents and pebbles where it had. The doors had splintered slightly, though for the most part they were fine. The bed was ruined. The frame had snapped and collapsed, the blankets and sheets were shredded and the pillow that I had bitten into was nothing more than a scrap of fabric and a bunch of feathers.

Alistair pulled me into his arms and began purring softly. I smiled. This was our perfect forever. With our ever growing coven, the Italians gone, and eachother, we had everything we could ever need. I kissed my mate's lips and we stayed like that till morning.

* * *

**Author's note: **okay so this is kind of like the epilogue rather than an outtake, with abit of lemon/smut at the end. Hope you liked it :)


	9. The Covens

**The Romanian Coven - 31 members and counting**

Lilith and Alistair

Stefan and Tanya

Vladamir and Maggie

Siobhan and Liam

Kate and Garrett

Eleazar and Carman

Bree and Micheal

Demitri and Jayla

Felix and Cassandra

Selene and Marius

Violet and Seth

Peter and Charlotte

Leah and Nahuel

Huilen

Jennifer

Maysun

Serena

Noah

**Cullen Coven- 11 members and counting**

Carlisle and Esme

Bella and Edward

Renesmee and Jacob

Emmett and Rose

Jasper and Alice

Bell.

**Nomads**

the Amazons - Senna, Zafrina, and Kachiri

American Nomads- Mary (previously) Peter and Charlotte

French Nomads- Henri and Yvette

True Nomads (All of my making)- Elijah, Damian, Aaric and Lilah (thinking about joining the romanian coven), Jameson Nikita and Jareth, Ian and Shasta.


	10. Author's Note 2

**Okay, so I know I promised Outtakes/Missing Scenes. I still havn't desided everything I'm putting in. So far I've desided that I'm going to put in the following:**

**Lilith turning Vladamir (maybe smut)**

**Lilith and Alistair solidifying the mate bond (smutty smut smut smut)**

**The fight between Lilith, Aro and Aro's first mate (Who I'm naming Sonya)**

**How Bree came to be with the Volturi instead of being killed.**

**If there is anything else you want to see feel free to PM me or tell me in a review, I am always open to suggestions :)**


	11. Outtake 1: Lilith kills Sonya

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Lilith, Sonya and the plot.

**Author's note: **The fight between Lilith, Aro and Sonya

* * *

Lilith POV  
_

I was alone in my coven's castle when they came. The rest of my coven were out hunting. I had hunted the night before, I had no need. I should have gone anyways.

I was wandering the halls of our castle, wondering what to do untill my family got back, when I heard them. They didn't even try to hide the fact that they were comming. There were two of them. A female and a newborn male. I quickly moved to the main room of the castle, the throne room.

They entered quickly and stood before me for a moment, enought time for me to take them in. She was beautiful by human standards, and even by vampire standards she was above average. She had long blonde hair with natural black, brown and red highlights. Her face was round but slim.

She had a nice body, curves in all the right places, and perhaps slightly larger than average breasts. Her red eyes were deep and bright. I guessed her to have been turned around the age of 24 or 25. She stood about 5"6 which was slightly taller than average for a woman of our time.

He had raven black hair that fell just slightly past his shoulders. He stood tall at about 6"2 at most. His nose was slightly pointed and his face was narrow. He was built nicely for someone of his age, which I guessed to be around late 30s or early 40s. His eyes held the wild look of a newborn. Finally I spoke.

"Who are you and why are you here?" My voice held an authoritive tone and I noticed the newborn shift slightly as his instincts told him to assume a submissive position. The female beside him snarled softly. "My name is Sonya, this is my mate Aro. We are here to kill you." She said simply before she lept at me.

I met her mid-leap and the sound of crashing boulders echoed through the halls. When we landed she had me by the shoulders, her fingernails digging into my stone hard flesh. I snarled and flipped over her, grasping her arms as I did so. The resault made me grin in satisfaction when I heard her shreak of pain as her arms dislocated, though I didn't pull them off compleatly.

I quickly spun around to face her again and she snarled at me as she popped her arms back into place. I grinned in response and she lept at me again. Her teeth were inches from my face as I caught her by the neck and threw her to the floor. Her newborn mate quickly moved to her side and snarled at me.

"Leave now with your life, if I see your faces again, I will show no mercy." My voice was cold as I turned my back on them. That was a mistake. I felt myself fall forward as Sonya tackled me to the ground. We rolled around on the ground, battling for the upper hand. Finally I came out on top.

I snarled and sank my teeth into her neck. I heard her shreaks as I began to suck the venom from her body. Soon her struggles weakened and then stopped all togeather. It was only then that I stopped drinking her venom and I pulled her head from her body.

Aro snarled at me as I held that bitch's head in my hand. "I'll kill you!" The newborn man grasped me by my neck, with his own blood still running in his veins he was stronger than me. But I was smarter, I grasped the wrist of the hand that had me by the neck, I would have been lying to say I wasn't frightened. I flicked my wrist and his broke. He growled angrily and threw me against the wall.

I crashed into it with a loud thud, to say it hurt was an understatement. He rushed up to me and snarled. "Give her back." I smirked up at him. "No." he pulled me up by my hair and bit my shoulder, venom spread through my body, a venom that was not my own, and I screamed. Aro was pulled away from me by my first son Vladamir.

I sank to the ground, holding my bitten shoulder as venom oozed from the bite mark. Vladamir and Stefan crouched defensivly infront of me as the rest of my coven filed into the room. I looked up to see several of my coven mates backing Aro into a corner. With an angry howl he glared at me.

"I will have my revenge for this." He snarled before he jumped over the group of vampires backing him into a corner. He took off down the hall and out the door. When his footsteps couldn't be heard anymore Vlad and Stefan turned to inspect my wound as I handed the head of Sonya to one of the females. She took it without a word and lit it, along with the headless body, on fire.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yeah I know, It wasn't really that long. But here is the first of your outtakes/Missing scenes, hope you liked it.


	12. Outtake 2: Vlad's Change

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Lilith and the plot.

**Author's note: **Lilith watches Vlad fight and then turns him.

* * *

Lilith POV  
_

I watched from the shadows, not that I needed to, the sun was covered by clouds and it was pouring, but I felt more at home in the shadows than out in the open. The smell of blood is what drew me in. I watched with fasination as the two sides fought. One warrior in particular stood out among the rest. He had pail blonde hair that was cut short, an oddity in this day in age.

He wasn't as large as the other warriors eather. Granted he was just as tall as they were, but his frame was not large and bulky like the others. No, his frame was slender, and made for speed and agility, rather than brute force like the rest of them. He moved like a feline, he moved like me, his movements were fluid, and seemed to flow like a river.

Never had I seen a human move like me. I wondered what he would be like, if he were to be like me. The thought made me grin. But my grin was quickly replaced with a frown, I did not know how to make someone like me, if it was even possible. God never said anything about others like me.

I was pulled from my musing by the sound of voices. "Vladamir!" one of the warriors called. My blonde warrior stopped and turned at the name. The same voice called again, "It is over, we have won this battle." Vladamir gave a sharp nod of his head and I left then. I would come back later to feed on the dead that had been left.

It was then that I called to God. The sun was finally peaking through the clouds as I found my way to a cave to speak to him. "God." I called. He answered, _Yes my child?_ I sigh softly. "I was watching a battle today, and there was one warrior who stood out amoung the others."

I paused for a moment. "I wish to know if there is a way to make someone else like me." I finally stated. I heard God answer _Yes my child. You must bite the one you wish to turn. But do not drink their blood. Simply push as much of your venom into him as you can, and in as many places as you can. He will be in pain for 3 days. But when that three days is up, he will be like you. Wile he is in the pain of the change, you must find many sinners as you can and bring them to his place of change, for when he wakes his thirst will be all he will know. For the first year he will be stronger, faster and hungrier than you. You must teach him control._

I nodded once in understanding. "Thank you my Lord." I replied with gratitued. Making the sign of the cross I finally made my way out of the cave. The sun had set and I could now move freely amoung the humans. I made my way to the camp of the army that my Vladamir belonged to. I tracked him scent to a large tent that stood away from the others and I entered.

* * *

Vladamir POV  
_

I had just come back from another successfull battle as the sun sank lower in the sky. I made my way to my tent to clean myself. Most of the warriors questioned why my tent stood away from the rest. They found out very quickly that I like my solitude. The rush that came from fighting was still coursing through my veins as I removed my armor and began to wash myself.

I heard the soft rustle of fabric, a tell-tale sign that someone had entered my tent. Probably one of the newest warriors. I spun around angrily, ready to give him the same speech I had given everyone else who had dared try to disturb my alone time. The words died in my mouth when I came face to face with an angel.

She had pale white skin that seemed to glow in the light of my lantern. Her black hair was wild but beautiful, and hung down to her shoulders. The white dress she wore was dirty and torn, as if she had been wearing it for years. Her eyes, which only a moment ago had been glowing red, were now black. I fell to my knees in awe when she spoke.

"Vladamir?" She questioned as she stepped closer, her movements were as gracefull as a cat's. I nodded. "That is my name." She grinned at me and my heart nearly stopped at the beauty of it. She was kneeling before me in an instant, and I nearly jumped with suprise. She pressed a cold hand to my cheek and I couldn't help but to lean into it.

"My beautiful warrior, I shall make you like me." She promised as she leaned closer. "Forgive me for this, the pain will be horrible, but in the end I promise it will be worth it." I was confused by her words but then I felt a sharp sting as she sank her teeth into my neck. No sooner had she removed her teeth, my body started getting warmer.

I felt her lift me into her arms as the heat increased. At first it was as if I were laying near a fire, it was warm, almost comforting. But soon it felt as if someone had thrown me into the fire, rather than placed me next to it. I cried out from the pain of it. I heard a soothing voice, and I tried to consentrate on the words of the voice rather than the fire buring me.

"Forgive me, my beautiful warrior, I know it hurts, but I promise it will be worth the pain." The angel's voice said to me through the flames. I felt her place a hand to my face and the skin that she touched was cooled. I leaned into it, hoping for the coolness to spread. But soon the hand disappeared and I was left to burn.

* * *

Lilith POV  
_

I listened for a wile as my beautiful warrior cried in pain. But soon I had to leave to find him food. I had taken him to the cave for his change. I knew noone would hear his cries of pain. I left him to change wile I went to search for his first meal. I came upon an army camp. They wore the same armor as the warriors that my Vladamir had killed. I smiled to myself as I hid in the forest and waited.

It didn't take long before a group of warriors made their way into the forest, some of them grumbling about fire wood. I waited untill they separated before I made my move. I started with the biggest one. He continued into the heart of the forest wile the others branched off.

When he finally stopped I stepped out from behind the trees. Making myself look small and ran at human speed over to him. I pretened to cry and he took the bait. Stopping what he was doing he crouched down untill he was eye level with me. "What's wrong beautiful?" He cooed. I wanted to slap him for calling me that. Instead I kept my eyes on the ground.

"I'm lost." I said in a small voice. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and I could smell his arousal. It made me sick. "Come on then sweetheart, I'll take you back to my camp." I felt him move to stand up straight and I quickly pushed him with all my strength. He fell and hit his head against a tree, knocking him out. I dragged him to the cave and tied him down before I went back out to collect the others.

I dragged the last one back and tied him up just as the sun was rising. I now had 12 warriors tied up, ready for my Vladamir to kill when he woke. There would have been 14 but I got alittle hungry and ended up eating 2 of them. I heard my beautiful warrior begin to scream again and I went to his side. "Only a little wile longer my beautiful warrior." I promised. The sun was rising on his third and finally day.

The venom had changed him only slightly. His skin grew paler and cooler, as well as harder. His hair grew slightly longer, but not much. His muscles became slightly more defined as did his features. He was beautiful. I placed my hand on his cheek, this seemed to lessen the pain, if only slightly.

Finally, as the sun set, I heard his heart beat speed up. I moved my warrior's meals so that they were standing in a row. When they first woke they had screamed and cursed. I quickly scared them into silence. Now they stood there trembling as my warrior's heart stuttered and then stopped all togeather. His eyes snapped open and he was on the first man, the one who had been aroused by me.

My warrior finished 10 of the 12 before he came to a stop and looked at me. He took hold of the 11th and 12th and moved to stand infront of me. "Are you hungry my angel?" I asked, his voice was like music and it made my sex drip with arousal. I nodded and took hold of one of them. Quickly draining him I moved to the other and looked at my warrior. "Share this one?"

A beautiful grin spread across his face and he nodded once. I grinned and bit into the human's neck, wile my warrior did likewise on the other side. We had him drained quickly and I threw him into the pile of dead bodies. I turned back to my warrior, who was covered in the blood of his meal, and grinned. The sight of him standing there, covered in blood, was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen.

I watched his eyes darken as I moved closer to him. Reaching up I cupped the back of his head and pulled it down so I could lick the blood from his chin and lips. The motion pulled a moan from him and before I could think about what I was doing, I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He tasted delicious, a mix of blood from our meal and his natural tast of honey.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as his tongue slid past mine. Our tongues danced togeather as he pushed me against the wall of the cave. I could feel it crumble from the force of it. He was quick to remove my dress, and I was suprised he did so without tearing it apart. I felt his fingers press against my dripping wet sex and I moaned.

He grinned against my lips as he pushed not one, but 2 fingers inside of me. I gasped and bucked against his hand. His thumb rubbed against my nub and I came, hard. He pulled his fingers out of me and licked my orgasm from his fingers. The sight had me instantly wet again and I pinned him to the floor with a growl. I ripped his shirt off of him and my tongue went to his nipple.

He groaned when I bit down on it lightly and then did likewise to the other. His trousers I was alittle more gentle with, and managed to get them off of him without ripping them to streads. I pressed my sex against his arousal and he bucked at the contact. It was my turn to smirk. I continued to tease him untill my impatiance became to much to bare.

I pushed myself down onto him and moaned as he filled me compleatly. My fingernails dug into his chest and he hissed from the mixture of pain and pleasure. I rocked my hips against his and gasped when he hit my g-spot. I repeated the motion and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from my warrior, as well as my own pleasure. I moved at vampire speed and soon I felt myself cum.

Vladamir cried out as my orgasm triggered his and we came togeather. I collasped ontop of him as we caught our breath, not that we needed to. Finally I sat up and smiled at him. "Welcome to your new life my beautiful warrior." He grinned back at me. "It's already worth the pain my angel." He replied.

* * *

**Author's note: **So that's Vladamir's change. Hope you liked it. don't forget to R&R.


	13. Solidifying the mating bond

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Lilith and the plot.

**Author's note: **Lilith and Alistair solidify the mating bond

* * *

Lilith POV  
_

I moaned softly as I sank my teeth into the soft flesh of the rapist's neck and drained him dry. I dropped his body and looked over at Alistair who held the man's partner in crime by the hair as he drained him. Taking in the sight of my mate feeding was one of the most erotic sights ever.

Alistair and I only just found out that we were true mates hours ago. After he stormed off into the forest and I followed him I felt the pull. I asked him to hunt and he happily agreed. Now, as I stood here and watched my mate feeding, with blood dripping down his beard I couldn't help but to feel aroused. Of course, if a human were to look at us they would sooner call us father and daughter rather than husband and wife.

Having been 15 years old when I was turned, in this day in age I was a child. Alistair, being turned at 25 was well into adulthood. But that didn't matter to me. He was my mate, and I wanted him. I could feel the familiar wetness pooling between my legs and run down my leg, I never was one for wearing panties. My mate dropped the dead body of his hunt and turned his gaze to me.

His eyes were pitch black with lust and he lunged at me. I was suprised that he managed to remove my dress without ripping it even more than it already was. His mouth latched onto my right breast and I arched my back and moaned as his tongue attacked my nipple. He palmed my left breast as he licked and nipped at my right. He took my right nipple between his teeth and bit down lightly, causing me to cry out.

He repeated this with my left breast before he worked his way down my stomach, leaving open mouthed kisses as he did so. He ran his tongue up my thigh, lapping up the juices that had began to run down it. Having compleated that he turned his attention to my now dripping wet sex. He ran his tongue over my folds and I bucked up, desperate for friction. He grinned at me when he heard my whimpering.

He held my hips down as he began to lap eagerly at my juices. I was writhing beneath him as he did this. Finally his teeth came down on my clit and I screamed in pleasure with my release. My mate lapped up every drop eagerly. When I recovered from my orgasm I growled softly and lept at him, pinning him beneath me. I tore his shirt from his body with a snarl and I instantly went to his nipples.

I scrapped my teeth over his nipples, causing him to growl lowly. I grinned and moved farther down. I was gentler with his pants, I didn't want him to have to walk back to the Cullen's naked. My grin widened when I saw he had went comando. His cock stood at attention and I smirked at my mate.

Leaning down I took him in my mouth. My mate tasted heavenly. I ran my fingernails lightly over his hips and his hips bucked up. I moaned around him and he came calling my name. I swollowed every drop of his cum and grinned as my mate all but threw me into a wall, his penis already fully erect again. He pushed into me roughly and I gasped at the feeling of my mate inside of me.

Growling he thrust hard into me, causing me to slam back into the wall, I could hear it cracking but I couldn't bring myself to care. He cupped the back of my knees and I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper inside of me. He snarled and bit into my shoulder at the same instant I did the same and we came togeather.

He lapped at my mate mark and I did likewise as we basked in the aftermath of our mating. He still had me pressed against the wall, and was burried deep inside me. My fingernails sunken deep into his shoulders, and venom oozed from the wounds. There were hand sized indents in the wall where he had braced himself against it. I grinned and kissed him. "I love you my mate."

* * *

**Author's note: **Yeah this was really short but here you go. R&R


End file.
